Inspiration
by dreamlily
Summary: No one can sleep on Team Star Breaker so what's there to do? Read rate review, no mean comments, etc. Warning: slight yaoi, this is what boredom does to me...


Inspiration:

**Yes, I own nothing. This is what a rainy weekend and a new episode of Beyblade does to me…**

A ribbon of white streaked across the picturesque night shy. Perhaps it was the beauty of the world around him that wouldn't allow for any rest. Not that it mattered; he had no desire to pull away from the large opal window to return back to a dull monotone bedroom. Some might question as well if the night sky offered much more color variation but to Jack's eye he could count endless shades of black, blue, and white for the stars.

He lingered a few seconds longer before eventually pulling away, having lost inspiration. I t came and left him frequently, such being the nature of an artist. But that wasn't important right at the moment for it appeared he wasn't the only one awake this time of night. Jack knew who it was instantly; he recognized them by the clicking of their boots.

" What do you want Zeo?" He asked rather uninterested. The truth was he could really careless why Zeo was awake, but at least if nothing else he might perhaps spur a thought to inspire him with.

" Oh!" I didn't know anyone else was awake. I couldn't sleep…" Zeo replied, letting his voice trail off as he stared down at the ground. Jack rolled his eyes. How lame and predictable, he was probably thinking about his sick friend.

" Err…and you?" Zeo questioned, folding his arms behind his head.

" Oh?" Jack declared, surprised upon being asked back. It didn't take much thought, he knew the exact reason why he couldn't sleep. "I'm so bored!" He replied, holding himself as he began to quiver with anger. "If I don't get inspire soon, I may just explode!" He now yelled as a bright pink aura emanated from his body.

" Umm well I was probably going to take a walk around aimlessly. Do you want to come with me?" Zeo suggested, slowly motioning his arms in front of him as a signal for Jack to try and calm down.

The idea earned a grin from Jack followed by laughter. Aimlessly? What a liar. Jack knew Zeo was going to head to the hospital to just stand around like a pitiful lost puppy dog and stare up at the room his friend lied in. Zeo looked back at him with a confused gaze awaiting his answer. Jack was mildly impressed he had the guts to lie, that was an improvement for Team Star Breakers black sheep goodie good. As well, a stroll could possibly evoke his own senses so the answer was an easy one, " Why not?"

" Okay." Zeo nodded with response and began to lead the way to the front of the house, it was down a flight of stairs.

In the meanwhile Jack was enjoying himself trying to get a gauge on Zeo's reaction. He couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed about him coming. The two were about to leave when a voice growled from behind them, " Off to have fun without me?" They turned back to see a familiar teammate standing at the top of the stairs, arms folded.

" Damien." Zeo said with a sigh.

" Definitely disappointment." Jack thought as a wide grin spread across his face. " Would you like to take a stroll with us this glorious night?" Jack offered, extending out his hands.

"…..That's your idea of a good time?" Damien groaned but still came over. And with that the front door was pulled open and the three headed off into the night.

" You imbecile!" Jack shrieked, cupping his hands over his head. Their aimless walk led to the center of a forest [They purposefully avoided the city to annoy Zeo], but now deep regret was settling in for taking the walk in the first place.

" How was I suppose to know it was going to rain?" Zeo groaned, clearly just as upset as Jack.

"RAIN! No rain includes delicate, serene drops of beauty. There is nothing of the same sort from this monstrous storm!" Jack screamed as lightning flashed across the sky, almost as if on cue to solidify his point.

" A little rain and both of you turn into sniffling babies. Don't tell me your scared?" Damien mocked the two, the only one unphased by the raging weather.

" No I care about my poor hair!" Jack moaned as he ran to find shelter.

Eventually they ended up in a small cave, so small that you could stand I the front and see the back, but it would have to do for the time being. Zeo fell asleep, snuggling in the cave's back corner, where as Jack sat right at its mouth, arms around his knees, head resting on top. Damien was the only one standing, leaning against the cave's wall.

Jack watched as the clear drops of rain began to slow down, they would head back home once it stopped. He sighed in disappointment, staring down into his reflection in a puddle. Normally it may have cheered him up to gaze into his own perfection, but drops of rain kept falling, distorting his image. If anything he was more irritated than ever. It seemed that the whole night would be a pointless endeavor; he found no inspiration, which was completely unlike him.

" Are you upset because your hair looks like a pink mop? Don't worry it always does." Damien jabbed at Jack, completely breaking him from his thoughts.

" Ha so very funny." Jack replied, not very well in the mood to come up with a witty comeback. His attention was focused on something new. " I'm waiting for the sun to rise to bring me inspiration." He explained as thoughts of warm colors began to flood his brain, yellows and oranges of such.

" And you thought doing so with Zeo would help?" Damien pressed on.

" No don't be ridiculous. I was merely toying with him. He serves no purpose." Jack exclaimed, a little confused by Damien's remark. Damien continued to glare at Jack intently, arms folded in disbelief, as he was clearly unsatisfied with Jack's answer. " Oh honestly, it's very simple. You know we have no plans for him in the future, he's spineless and weak among other things. It's quite obvious that the world is destined to be ruled by you and I." Jack assured, still not positive at what he was getting at.

" Yours and mine, huh?" Damien smirked, unfolding his arms as he walked over to him.

" Well of course right?" Jack questioned, one eyebrow raised. He stood up, ready to head outside to get a better look at the glinting orange that was beginning to illuminate the sky. However, before he could, he was grabbed by the collar and pulled down to Damien's level.

" Don't forget that I'm our teams number one." Damien growled, eyes piercing into Jack.

"My my aren't we pushy? " Jack mocked in return.

" Don't forget it." Damien demanded as he pressed his lips against Jacks as they embraced in a kiss.

The sunrise was a spectacular one, picturesque one might even say, but Jack had no desire to pull away and look. He found his inspiration.


End file.
